Family
by Raspberry Muffin
Summary: Little post-ep fic for Lost and Found. MS of course. Please review!


My little ramblings post Lost and Found. Let's pretend that the news of Jack leaving wasn't the only thing upsetting Sam in that case. M/S implied.

Disclaimer: Only own the plot guys.

Martin walked into the bullpen late that afternoon having taken a break from finishing his report. The others had all gone home or so he thought until he saw Samanttha sitting at her desk.

She had helped Jack pack up his stuff, and when he had left she hadn't felt like going home so she had stayed to do her report, which she hadn't felt like doing earlier. As much as she had tried to put it aside and try and hide it from the others, the case had been bothering her. It wasn't just the overwhelming confusion she had felt from Serene when she had walked into the office, holding the piece of paper. It was the memories that it had brought back. The case had hit close to home and it hurt.

"Hey." said Martin.

Samantha shot her head up startled. "Oh hey Martin." she said relaxing when she saw that it was just him. She turned her head back to her computer, but not before Martin had caught a glimpse of her red-rimmed eyes.

As uncaring as this may sound, he hoped that she hadn't been crying over Jack. She could do better (in his opinion). Like him maybe? He had noticed that Sam had seemed distant since they got this case earlier. Almost as if she knew something she wasn't letting on. But he knew that wasn't the case- however he also knew that she was hiding something. He just didn't know what. Jack, the case, something had struck a nerve with her, and he was going to find out what.

"How are you holding up? he asked heading over to his own desk to turn his computer on.

She nodded. "I'm fine." He raised an eyebrow, even not looking at her, he could tell by the tone of her voice that she was lying.

"I'm glad we got everything with Serene sorted out."

"Yeah, that's good. I hear you did a good job convincing her mom to let her stay where she was."

"I guess." she replied.

He had an internal struggle for a moment, wondering how to ask her if Jack was the reason she had been so...distracted today. Sighing he decided maybe blunt was best, and if she felt the need to hurt him for asking, she couldn't as there were too many security cameras around.

He swivled round in his chair, so he was looking towards her back. "How do you feel about jack leaving?" he asked. At her sharp glance over her shoulder he added, "You've been quite distant today. I was just wondering if that's why."

Samantha scrutinized him for a moment, as if debating whether to tell him the truth. He swallowed nervously under her intense gaze- suddenly not so sure if he really wanted to know.

She sighed. She didn't really want to tell him the truth, but she didn't want to lie and say yes that it was all about Jack either. That would just hurt him and she didn't want to do that.

So she chose the truth. "It's not really about Jack." she admitted softly, turning back round to look at her computer screen. Her whole posture showing that she didn't want to talk about it. But Martin wasn't about to give up.

"Ten what?" he asked, breathing a sigh of relief that it wasn't about him.

"It's a long story." was the reply.

He shrugged, even though she wasn't looking at him. "Does it look like I have anywhere to be?"

She looked over her shoulder and smiled. "I guess not. Well the reason I was distant to today...the case brought back a lot of memories for me." She paused, turning her chair so she was facing him.

"Not many people know this, but I was adopted."

Martin's face registered some surprise, he had had no idea, but he gestured for her to continue.

"This case just got me thinking." she carried on. "The Spades are the only real parents I've known. I never knew my birth parents. I don't know anything about them at all. Today I was thinking, how different it could have been if I had known them, or if I was never adopted. And getting Serene with her birth mom...she had two moms who loved her so much. My adoptive parents were great, but I had an older sister, who was their real child. And...I don't know...I just often felt like I was intruding if they were together. I mean I loved them and they loved me, but I still didn't alwyas feel like I belonged there." At that point she stopped and smiled softly. "So that's why."

"Sam..." Martin paused. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for. Anyway, thanks for listening. I think it does help to talk."

"Anytime." he replied smiling albeit sadly, poor Sam. He had no idea. Sure even his family had it's problems but he had always felt like he belonged, especially with Bonnie, Roger and the girls. He couldn't imagine what it must have been like to go through your entire childhood feeling like that.

"Do the others know?" he asked.

"Danny does...but he knows everything. The others don't though. I try to keep it behind me."

He nodded. "Thanks for trusting me enough to tell me." he replied, not surprised that Danny had known. He had seen the close bond that they had, and he was grateful that Samantha (and Danny) had someone they could count on. And hopefully, now Sam had him too.

She smiled again, her smile saying everything that he needed to know. "Well uhh- I should finish this report."

"Same." he said. "Oh Sam, anytime you need to talk, I'm always here."

"Thanks Marty."

He grinned in return.


End file.
